The Sixth Sense: Cole's Ghostly Visitors
by MollyMega
Summary: This is just a follow-up of the movie. It follows Cole Sear after his realization of his power.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: I'm not QUITE sure where this is going, but I'm having fun with it. I'd really appreciate R/R. Thanks! Oh, and these things ~ means Cole is thinking. I know this chapter is short, but I'm working on length for the rest  
  
A light wind blew the colorful leaves of fall from their perches on the trees down to swirl along the streets. The sun shone down on the earth dully, barely warming the crisp air. Cole Sear reached down to fasten his jacket securely from the brisk autumn weather before stuffing his trembling fingers into the warmth of his pockets. His eyes focused on the ground as he walked, relishing silently in the silence of being alone. Not long ago, he walked to and from school with a boy named Tommy Tomosimo, well at least part of the way there, but the arrangement had ended after Cole had been attacked and hospitalized.  
  
At first, his mother had thought that Tommy had beat up her son, but then she found out the truth: it was a ghost. Cole had the amazing gift, though he didn't like to call it that, which allowed him to see and talk to dead people. The ghosts were restless, and in need of his help if they wanted to move on. A doctor named Malcolm Crow had helped Cole realize this, and in return, the boy had helped him move on, for you see, Malcolm was also a ghost. Cole sighed; wishing again that his friend was there for him to talk to. But he had his mom, and his new friends at school to talk to. Only his mom knew about his power, which they decided to keep a secret.  
  
Cole felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, forcing him to push all other thoughts aside. ~One's coming.~ His breath began to go jagged as fear overtook the boy. ~No! They only want to help me, not hurt me.~ Cole hurried his steps anyway; telling himself it was because he didn't want to be late for school. The tingling sensation in his stomach worsened, and the temperature near Cole dropped steadily. His bright blue eyes jerked up and around, looking for the source of his fear. There, across the street, was a girl older than Cole by a few years. Though ghosts were usually pale, this girl was especially sickly looking. ~Maybe she was sick before she died. ~ Cole reasoned with himself, unable to tear his eyes away. The girl had large bags under her eyes, cuts and scrapes dotted over exposed flesh. She had on a ragged dress that was soaked in blood…her own blood. Cole could make out the large wound that must have been the deathblow in her stomach. The boy's stomach tightened as her liquid eyes met his. They skirted around everywhere in a nervous manner, before once again focusing on him. Cole opened his mouth, preparing to mouth some words to the girl when she yelped and raced away. The boy felt the urge to chase after the girl's figure, but he resisted, knowing deep inside he'd see her again.  
  
"Move it." A rough voice growled above Cole's head, and he glanced up quickly. A large man loomed over the boy, rough and unshaven. His scowl seemed permanent, while his thick muscles tensed endlessly. "S-s-sorry," Cole stammered, darting out of the man's way. The man sneered, adding a push to Cole's movement, before stomping down the street. Cole waited until the man had turned around a corner to stand up, brushing his coat off and scooping up his book bag. The fear he had felt moments earlier turned to boiling anger, as he glared where the figure once stood. Slowly, Cole turned, racing the opposite direction, knowing he'd now be late. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Sixth Sense: Cole's Ghostly Visitors  
  
Give it back, Tommy."  
  
"Why? What are you going to do about it, Freak?"  
  
Cole cringed at the sound of his nickname. ~Freak. That's what I really am. A freak. Momma and Dr. Crow were wrong.~ Cole thought depressed, once again reaching for his book bag that was in Tommy's grasp. The larger boy laughed, throwing it to boy standing behind Cole. "Please John, give it back and leave me alone." Cole said softly, turning to his peer. John sneered, "If you can catch it, you can have it." He paused, and then quickly added, "Freak." Cole's anger at the stranger that had shoved him resurfaced, as he reached out to snatch his bag back. John was quicker, though, and gave it back to Tommy.  
  
"Give it back!" His demand was met with laughter. His eyes searched the playground, looking for assistance from a teacher or friend. The teacher on duty was busy tending to a scratch on a girl's hand. Cole's few friends hadn't arrived at school yet. He was all alone.~ Maybe if I punch him. No, I'm too small; he'd only hit me back harder. What am I going to do? All of my home works in there, and if they find that out, they'll dump it in the toilet again.~ Cole pinched his face together, watching the two bullies toss his bag repeatedly between them. Then the bell rung, signaling the students could go into the building and prepare for their first class. Tommy sighed, "Well, Freak. Our fun's over until later." He heaved Cole's bag over the chain link fence that separated the playground from the parking lot. "Don't let Mrs. Smith catch you out of the playground!" Tommy yelled over his shoulder as he and John made their way towards the school building. Cole watched them leave, wishing they would fall in a hole and die.  
  
~Maybe if I run, no one will see me.~ Playground rules specifically stated that no student was allowed outside of the chain-link fence before school or during recess. Cole stole a quick glance at the teacher outside; she was still bandaging the hand. He raced out of the exit, scurried to grab his bag off the ground, and rushed back in the gate. ~I didn't get caught!~  
  
"Cole Sear!" Mrs. Smith's shrill voice rang through the air. Cole flinched, looking guiltily up at the teacher. She was an older woman with quick observant eyes. "Mr. Sear, WHAT were you doing OUTSIDE of the fenced area? You know the rule, no student is allowed out of this area before school!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then WHAT were you doing?"  
  
Cole glanced up, seeing Tommy's head peeked out through the door, listening intently. Cole pointed at the boy; "Tommy took my book bag and threw it over the fence. I had to go get it."  
  
The teacher made a humph sound, obviously not believing him. "Tommy, Tommy Tomoscimo? Mr. Sear, I'm ashamed you'd have to involve such a nice boy as Tommy. You shall have detention tonight."  
  
"But Mrs. Smith, I didn't mak—"  
  
"Do you want it the rest of the week?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Then I suggest you march inside right now."  
  
Cole sighed, reluctantly trailing after the teacher into the building. He could hear Tommy and John snickering to the side, but he ignored them. Instead, he stopped by his locker to dump his things in, and hurried into class. Once there, he grabbed his seat in the back and shrunk down into it. He spent his time daydreaming, wishing he were anywhere but at school. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey Cole! I didn't see you out in the hall." The boy glanced up to see his best friend, Ethan standing by his desk. Ethan wasn't really Cole's best friend, the boy honestly didn't have one, but he was the closest thing to it. The red-haired freckled boy somehow always knew how to make him smile, despite the sourest of moods. "What's wrong?" He asked, dropping in the desk across from Cole. "I got a detention from Mrs. Smith." Cole muttered, deciding not to mention the part about being picked on by Tommy. Ethan made a face, "That old bag? Don't worry 'bout her, she looks like a scarecrow, and sounds like one to." Cole could feel his frown begin to transform into a small smile. Ethan must have seen the smile to, because he drew his face in, vaguely looking like the teacher. His voice elevated to a screech, as he turned to face Cole. "Mr. Sear, detention! Detention I say!" Cole's smile grew to an outright grin, "You sound to much like her!" Ethan beamed back, "I know, isn't it great?" He turned to the door where a hand full of students were wandering in, and picked on a small girl in the back. "Detention Ms. Beth Lark!" The girl laughed, deciding to play along, "For what, Mrs. Smith?" Ethan thrived off the laughter he heard behind his back, "For breaking one of our THOUSAND of rules! You know which one, DON'T you Ms. Lark?" Beth opened her mouth to reply when their teacher strolled in the class, an amused smile on his face. "Good morning class. Let's stop impressions of certain teachers and take our seats." Ethan blushed slightly, yet not as much as Beth, and scurried to his seat.  
  
Cole sunk back down in his seat, shooting a silent laugh at his friend as their teacher prepared himself for the day's lesson. He watched as his teacher, Mr. Rama, moved about his desk, collecting a textbook in his arms. "Okay class, why don't we start with some history today?" He said, dropping the book on his podium. Cole pulled out his history book with a disgusted sigh, it was the most boring class. "Anyone remember what we talked about yesterday?" Mr. Rama asked, clasping his hands together and looking over the heads of his students. Cole sunk lower in his seat, hoping reverently not to be called on. He knew the answer, but he was still very shy.  
  
"Well, Lisa, why don't you tell us?" Cole released his breath as another student was picked on. Lisa would know the answer, she always did. Cole looked out the corner of his eye and saw Ethan had his head down against the desk, eyes closed. Cole pulled out a pencil and began twirling it in his fingers as yet another history lecture began.  
  
The bell rang shrilly, a welcome sound to student's ears that had long since grown tired of hearing their teacher's voice. Cole stood up, stretching his stiff muscles. "Come on, Cole! If we don't hurry, we'll be picked last for dodge ball!" Ethan said, snatching Cole's arm and dragging him out of the classroom. Cole allowed himself to be drug out to the playground where teams for the daily game of dodge ball were already being assembled. There were two captains: Greg, a sandy-haired boy with bright freckles and Luke, an Asian child that had begun to befriend Cole. "Everyone get in line!" Greg was yelling, roughly pushing the players into an uneven line. Cole and Ethan quickly joined the line as Greg and Luke positioned themselves in front. Luke eyed the line, before saying, "I'll take Jack."  
  
"Blake."  
  
"Tommy."  
  
"Tyler."  
  
The two continued to call out names as the lines behind them grew. Cole felt his stomach tighten as the line grew shorter, but he remained. There were still seven left…five…four…and now only three. Ethan had been called to Luke's team, which Cole hoped he would join. There was a girl named Angie left along with Ryan. Greg was eyeing the three, then with a nasty grin at Cole, proclaimed, "Angie." She grinned, scurrying to join his team. Ryan and Cole exchanged nervous glances, neither wanted to be the last one picked. Luke looked torn, not wanting to make either boy suffer the humiliation of being chosen last. "Ryan," he mumbled, looking very apologetic to Cole. He felt his stomach sink as his cheeks turned red. "Oh great, we got the freak." Greg said loudly to Tommy so that everyone head. Cole's head dropped as his eyes burned holes in the ground. Slowly, he shuffled over to his teammates, cheeks red with embarrassment and eyes wet with angry tears that would not be shed.  
  
The game went very slowly for Cole, who sat on the bench when his team was up. His head remained down the whole time, angry thoughts running through his head. ~I wish I wasn't a freak. I wish I didn't see ghosts. I wish Dr. Crow were here still. ~ Cole thought miserably, as more wishes flooded his mind. Finally the whistle blew signaling the end of recess. Cole sighed, trudging across the field toward the school. Ethan yelled at him to wait up, but the boy just pretended not to hear him. Even Ethan wouldn't be able to make him smile; he didn't want to smile anyway. He glanced up as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There she was, the girl he had seen on his way to school.  
  
She was standing outside of the fence, her fingers laced through the holes. Her brown eyes were focused solely on him; seemingly look straight through to his sole. Cole shuttered, but found his feet moving towards her anyway. Their eyes locked, her holding a sense of urgency, his a sense of fear. He was nearly to the fence when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, whirling around to see Ethan looking at his confusedly. "Where you going, Cole? Recess is over, we have to get back in school." Cole nodded slowly, his heart racing, "Yeah . . ." He glanced over his shoulder to look at the girl, but she was gone. He blinked, looking at the surrounding area, but there was no sign of her. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I haven't had a lot of time to work on the story  
  
The rest of the school day passed quickly, and Cole's shame soon was forgotten by the end of the day. "See you later, Cole!" Ethan called as he climbed into his father's car. Cole stood on the sidewalk, waving good-bye to his friend before starting his journey home. He noticed, as he walked, that the sun had finally succeeded in warming the cold air to that of a tickle of a breeze. He allowed a smile to tug at the corner of his lips as his hair fell in his face. He brushed it away, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. What remained of his bad mood trickled away as he walked until he was smiling fully and whistling a made-up tune. But the air was stopped in his throat when he caught sight of the girl that had been haunting him all day. He glanced around the empty streets, before yelling out, "Hey, stop! Wait for me!" The girl jumped, turning to look at him with a scared expression. Some of the fear melted away when she realized who it was. Cole ran up to her, avoiding looking at the large hole in her stomach. "Who are you?" He asked. The girl cocked her head slightly, "My name is Jamie."  
  
Cole nodded, "I'm Cole. Why did you come to my school today?" Jamie shrugged, "I use to go there. And I saw that you went there, you're the only one who's talked to me in three days." Cole frowned; it was so hard to talk to a ghost when they didn't realize they were dead. He decided a subject change was in order, "What happened to your arms?" It was Jamie's turn to frown, as she crossed her arms in an attempt to hide them. "Um, nothing, I'm just a klutz. I fall over all the time," She said with a nervous laugh. The boy had a sinking feeling that she wasn't a klutz at all, and that someone had done that to her, when he head someone sneering his name out loud. "Cole, who are you talking to?" He turned to see Tommy walking toward him, a large smirk on his face.  
  
"I was talking to-uh, you see-um, well…" He stammered, glancing around nervously. Tommy laughed, "Right, Freak, right. Talking to your imaginary friend again? It seems to me that the only friend that would want to be around you would HAVE to be imaginary." Cole felt his cheeks burning again as he kicked at the ground, his eyes skirting to look at Jamie. He wasn't surprised to see that the girl had fled from the moment she heard Tommy call out his name. Tommy laughed as he brushed by Cole roughly, tripping and knocking him to the ground. This only caused more laughter from Tommy, "You're a freak and a klutz!" Cole said nothing, remaining on the ground until Tommy had disappeared around a corner, his laughter still ringing in Cole's ears. "I'm not a freak." He mumbled aloud, but he didn't even believe himself.  
  
~I'm a freak. A freak that talks to ghosts. That's all I'm ever going to be. ~ He sighed, picked himself up and proceeded to his house. 


End file.
